


Just so we’re clear

by Maqaron



Category: Scooby-Doo, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maqaron/pseuds/Maqaron
Summary: Will anyone even see this?





	Just so we’re clear

**Author's Note:**

> Will anyone even see this?

-clears throat-

Fuck Velma dinkley. 

That is all.


End file.
